What If?
by GSR And Then Some
Summary: When Grissom finally lets Sara know his feelings for her they embark on a relationship, but mischief and certain co-workers always get in the way.. *Warning* 2nd chapter is rated M. Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this story !
1. Chapter 1

I tossed my keys down on the side & checked for any messages before grabbing a beer. The usual, company calls... Chucking my can in the bin, I went to clear all the messages but an all too familiar voice on the other end of the line froze me in my tracks. My forefinger hovered dangerously close to the button, but made no move to press it. _His _voice.

_Sara... Um, It... It's me... Gris-Gil... _ Gil? Well we must be getting somewhere.

_I was just calling because... Um, well... I miss you. There is no other way to put it, I miss working with you on cases, I miss hearing your voice, I miss seeing you concentrating on your work so much that you don't even notice my presence... And I'm calling because there is something I need to tell you... Should of told you the first day I met you... But I didn't and so now, seven years later... Please, open your door..._

It took a long couple of seconds before I could move, Gil Grissom was finally confessing his- what exactly was he confessing to me? _Love? Adoration? _When I could actually walk to the door, they were hesitant steps & I'm pretty sure I saw my hands shaking whilst I was unlocking the deadbolt. But all my fears & worries were gone when I saw him. He was standing in the downpour, donned in a grey suit & his phone was clutched tightly to his ear. When he looked up, his face was wary & torn with indecision. But in the depths of them blue orbs, I could see sheer emotion & _love?_ Maybe, this was it. Either he was telling me he loved me or he was stood in the rain because he really didn't & needed so desperately to tell me. His voice was low & filled with as much emotion as his eyes, "Sara" I put my fingers to his lips & half-dragged him inside before handing him a towel fresh off the radiator. He nodded & dried himself off, never taking his eyes off of mine. When he was done, I took the towel & put it back in its place, before turning back to him. He had his hands in his pockets & his hair was still dripping, but he looked so handsome.. Focus Sara, he's here to tell you something. "Sara... I don't know why it's so hard to tell you this but I _need_ to," he stepped closer to me so our hands were almost at touching distance. "I love you Sara and I-" his sentence was cut off because I had pulled him into my arms & pressed my mouth to his with such passion it nearly knocked me breathless. When he returned the kiss, I knotted my fingers into his curls & his hands worked their way down to rest on my hips. Our lips moved in sync for a few more minutes & then we both pulled away, our ragged breaths filling the room. The sweetness of the moment was increased only by his smile, "I love you too Gil," I whispered. His eyes suddenly changed from gentle blue to velvety black. His fingers were gripping my hips tighter and before I knew it I was sat on the kitchen counter, my legs wrapped around his hips. When his lips started caressing my neck and collarbone, I groaned unconsciously. His breathy response almost made me lose my head, "Saraaa."

We spent a good couple of moments in a frenzy of passionate kisses before he carried me down the hallway to my bedroom.

* * *

The orange sunlight streaming through the confines of my room began to burn the back of my eyes, so I flung my arm over my face waiting for more sleep to consume me. What I didn't expect was something tugging softly on my elbow and when I gave into the strange sensation I was met with the beautiful vision of Gil Grissom; in the morning. He had a crooked smile on his face and when I rolled closer to him, he welcomed me into the circle of his strong arms. "I've waited so long to wake up next to you," his low voice brought back a flash of memories from last night. He began kissing my cheeks, eyelids, the shell of my ear and finally my lips with such softness I was handed into the clutches of pure bliss. "I've waited so long to make love to you," I countered in an equally husky voice before rolling on top of him...

After showering, preening & eating together, I drove back to his apartment so he could change. Being inside the house of Gil Grissom felt very intimate; somehow foreign, even though we had just made love twice this morning. I took the chance to explore his kitchen, finding nothing aside from entomology books and a couple of journals. What I wasn't expecting was a picture of us pinned to his fridge. _Where did he get this?_ Snapping out of my reverie, I saw him walk into the kitchen with a crisp grey shirt and some black pants. He looked devastatingly handsome. He cocked an eyebrow at me, "You ready?" my only answer was a nod and I took his hand.

We parked in the lot before sharing a kiss and walking in, only breaking the link of our hands when we reached the doors. "So, I figured the seminal fluid must have come from a different source. I took it to Greg and he clarified that it wasn't Debbie's boyfriend," I turned to him plastering on a smile, "It was Tanya's ex Eric," I concluded. He matched my fake smile, to keep up our pretence case, "Well done Sara."

***

After all the team had settled into the break room, Grissom handed out the assignments, "Catherine and Warrick, there's a DB waiting for you at the strip, Brass is there interviewing the eye witnesses. Nick, grab Greg and head down to the thrift store just off the highway; possible OD," they nodded and made their way out. Sara sat in her chair, looking expectedly at her boss. He seemed oblivious to her presence and probing look and headed back to his office. Sara hurried to catch up with him, but when he was nowhere to be seen she started to retreat. The harsh bolting of the door, startled her, but when she turned around and came face to face with her new lover, a smile broke out over her features. "Hey," she breathed, "Hey," he answered, before cornering her at his desk. When he was about to claim her lips with his own, she turned her head quickly trying to conceal her mischievous smile. "So, you didn't think I deserved a case?" he was matching his face to hers, preparing to capture her; only shaking his head at her question. Putting on a fake hurt expression, she pulled back from him, "Have I done something wrong? I haven't been a bad girl have I Gil?" her voice turned husky toward the end and his guttural groan, not to mention his arousal pressing against her hip was the breaking point in her game. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on her and they started grinding, still fully clothed against each other. The desk beneath them started creaking and Sara broke their kisses with a giggle. They were cut off quickly when the door handle began rocking violently. Grissom pulled back and Sara got to her feet as well, smoothing down her hair and clothes before taking a seat as Grissom went to answer the door. A puzzled looking Nick was stood on the other side, "Ya know, boss you should really get that door fixed. It was jammed shut," he looked up and shrugged, "Can't find Greg anywhere, you sure he came in tonight?" the Texan didn't even notice Sara much to their luck.

After he got rid of Nick, reluctantly telling him to take Sara instead, Grissom turned to her. Sara was already heading out, but couldn't resist teasing him some more, "I guess we'll have to finish this later," and with that she was gone.

***

The scene was nothing like Grissom had said, '_a possible OD my ass_' Sara thought; the body inside was mangled and covered in a lot of fresh blood.

Nick and Sara exchanged looks, "Did we come to the right place?" Nick's Texan twang echoed through the small apartment. Sara flipped her phone out whilst Nick began observing the scene, "Hey, Grissom. Our OD isn't an OD at all... Yeah, more like," she paused, turning to the victim, "rape and murder... Okay see you then," she closed her phone before joining Nick by the body, "David's stuck on the strip, so don't touch the body yet," Sara nodded absently, "Look's like bruising on her cheeks and neck, assault maybe?" Judging by the various items scattered by the bed, she wasn't far off. Snapping on a pair of latex gloves, both CSIs bent down to pick up the objects; a meat cleaver, a pair of scissors and some tweezers, all of which were drenched in blood. At that moment, Grissom walked through the door, greeting both of his co-workers. "Definitely not an OD," he muttered.

After David confirmed the TOD and they had an ID of the victim, the body was sent to the morgue for autopsy. Nick left the scene after Grissom offered Sara a ride back to the lab, which she accepted with a gap-toothed smile.

Grissom's pager went off as soon as they reached the lab, belatedly; they had been to a 24 hour Diner for breakfast. Nick was already waiting for them at autopsy, as was Doc Robbins. When they had took their places at the table, the doc began, "Your vic, Beth Harrows, 28 died of blood forced trauma to the back of the head. There's also multiple contusions on her back, neck, cheeks, ankles and..." he lowered the blue sheet a fraction, "her hipbones. It's possible she was consuming drugs; I found track marks on her forearms and her vaginal tunnel confirmed she was raped." Grissom nodded his thanks as did Nick and Sara and they headed to Trace. Nick spoke first on the way, "So the vic was robbed, beaten, possibly injected with drugs, raped and murdered in her own house and nobody heard anything?" he shook his head in disbelief,

"Maybe, somebody who heard it was involved somehow," Grissom concluded.

Greg was completely oblivious to his boss and co-workers' presence, his headphones were pulled down over his ears and the blaring music could be heard from the doorway. When he performed a spin and noticed their questioning looks, he removed the apparatus. "There was lots of seminal fluid with your victim's blood, courteousy of one Jason Garrett. An ex con who by the looks of this, used to visit Beth regularly. She's a hooker," he explained as if it were obvious, "Only she works indoors, The Bellagio, apartments," Sara raised an eyebrow, "So, you're saying she was picked up by Jason, who took her back to her _own_home then _raped_ her and killed her?" he nodded and handed her the DNA results, "You bring me the what, I give you the who."

***

"I'm just saying, if I moved in we could tell the team and then we wouldn't have creep around," her eyebrows were raised in innocence when he looked in the mirror. After finishing with the mouthwash, he turned to her before dropping his eyes to his feet. "I don't know... I don't think I'm ready to tell the team, yet," when he looked back up the hurt was evident on her face and he instantly regretted it. Before he could apologise, she almost spat at him, "Why? Why are you even with me? You never go out with me. You don't want to tell anyone. Have you even told your mother? You know what, just forget I said anything," she held her hands up in defeat and left the bathroom. I followed her, but she was already on the far end of the bed with her back to me. "Sara, it's not that... I just, I'm a private person. I don't want anyone to know about my relationships. I love you, but I don't want the whole lab to know and look what it will do to your reputation-" my babbling was cut off when she knelt on the bed in front of me, her eyes were soft and she was smiling,

"Say that again,"

"I love you" she pulled me into a kiss with one arm around my neck, whilst the other began working my towel down. I pushed her gently back onto the bed and inched her tank top up over her head, kissing and tasting every spot that it revealed. She moaned; a breathy sound that reverberated through the tunnels of my ears. When her chest was fully exposed, I worked my way from her lips down to the line of her panties, tugging at them with my teeth. She giggled, winding her fingers into my curls. I smiled up at her; drinking in her beauty. The silky, porcelain skin she lived in, that rich chocolate gaze, the dark, curly hair that framed her angelic face and a smile that could light up a room. And now she was his. When her eyes met his, he saw confusion in them and realised he had stopped his ministrations, whilst admiring her, "You're so beautiful," her cheeks blushed a light pink, but when he removed her underwear, her head fell back against the pillows. They spent the next few hours worshipping each other's bodies and engaging in the sweetest lovemaking either had ever experienced. It sure was good to be Gil Grissom.

***

Meanwhile in the break room, the team were in the middle of discussing a certain pairing. "I'm telling you guys, when we were working together the other day, Gris kept giving Sara looks. "_The_ looks," Nick argued.

Greg was in denial, claiming that Sara had finally accepted his invitation of a date and sparing them the details of what later entailed. At that moment, the couple in question walked in, oblivious to their co-workers. Grissom handed out the assignments, pairing himself with Sara. When they left to start on their case, the others followed them. Finally reaching Grissom's office, they exchanged curious looks which turned to raised eyebrows as the door shut behind them. "Grissom never shuts his door," Warrick stated, as they herded to the door, pressing their ears against the wood. The voices were muffled, but the team had no trouble making them out,

"Sara, please..."

"Why, Gil? C'mon you liked it before,"

"We were alone, in bed before. And I don't want to walk around the lab with a boner-" his voice was cut off by a very loud groan that could only have emanated from his throat. The team outside scrambled, clearly wishing that they had left for their scenes earlier.

In the office, Grissom and Sara were grinning at each other, "Think they're gone?" Sara nodded, laughing. Then her face turned serious, "Now they think we're actually up to something, maybe we should use it to our advantage," she shone a wicked grin at him and he pinned her up against the door. Holding her hands above her head, he peppered her neck with kisses, nibbled her ears and finally claimed her lips whilst she grinded against his arousal. When they finally pulled away, Sara gasped and stepped away from Grissom. He turned around slowly, not quite sure what to expect. His eyes grew wide with horror as he noticed Hodges standing frozen in front of his desk.

***


	2. Chapter 2 Rated M

Grissom cleared his throat, "David, is there something you wanted?" his voice cracked slightly. Hodges handed him a sheet of paper, his voice was equally embarrassed, "CODIS results," he breezed past the couple and out the door. The silence that followed was almost painful. Grissom slipped his hands into his pockets and looked at Sara, who was playing with her fingers and had her bottom lip caught with her tooth. Her eyes darted to his crotch pointedly and, following her line of sight, he noticed with horror the distinctive tenting in his trousers. "I hope that's from our little session and not getting caught by Hodges," she smirked. "Let's go to our crime scene."

***

Nick pushed the door to the diner open and slid into the booth where Catherine, Warrick and Greg were sat opposite a beaming Hodges. "Okay, now we're all here what's this about?" Greg practically barked at the lab tech.

"Well, the other day I overheard you talking about Gil and Sara and how they might be dating," he paused to take a sip of his coffee, "And before when I happened to be in his office, they came in and they had a little make out session. Actually, considering the amount of noises they were making, it was more like dry humping," The four CSIs were looking at him as if he had sprouted another head. He smiled, pleased with himself. Catherine recovered first, "You... saw.... our boss, Gil Grissom... and our co-worker, Sara... Sidle dry humping... in... Grissom's office?" she squeaked out. Hodges nodded, finishing his drink.

***

Grissom pulled into his driveway, glancing at Sara's profile; the tension in her body was evident. He cut the engine, unbuckled the seatbelt and reached over to take her hand. She turned to him, giving him a small smile, "Sara, it'll be fine. David won't tell anybody, I'm his boss remember?" at this she laughed softly and he stroked her cheek, "Let's go inside."

Hank met them both at the door, wagging his tail excitedly. Grissom sorted through their mail and Sara went downstairs to take a shower. After making a note of their bills and groceries they needed, he grabbed the phone and started down the hall to the en-suite. He craned his head round the door, "Sara, what do you want from the Chinese?" figuring she hadn't heard him, he tried again but was stopped short when the water cut off and she appeared in front of him. _Naked and dripping wet._ He swallowed hard, fighting the reaction she had on his body. She was fully aware of his presence, but made no move to let him know. Instead she wrapped herself in a towel, before drying her hair and slapping on her favourite moisturiser. When her hands began to travel over her breasts, she lifted her eyes to his. He stepped further into the misty bathroom, placing the leaflet and the phone on the washing basket before shrugging out of his coat and leaving it on the floor. When he reached her, neither of them made a move to touch so he continued watching her; she kept her eyes on his all the time, slavering the cream down her stomach and over her hips. When she reached the inside of her thighs he licked his lips, yearning to replace her hands with his own. She worked her way in circles, to the junction between her legs and he moaned deeply. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, her hand rubbing furiously until he yanked it away and lifted her onto the marble bathroom counter. He had removed his pants somehow and she was frantically clawing at his buttons. When she finally had his chest bare, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and clung onto his shoulders as he plundered into her without restraint. Her skin was still wet so she began sliding over the surface until he managed to slide her towel under her, without breaking their contact. Dipping his head to her left breast, he suckled and nipped whilst thrusting ferociously. Their moans saturated the room and the hallway no doubt, as Hank came to investigate soon after, but caught up in their passionate pairing, neither bothered to shoo him. Sara's nails dug into Grissom's back as he buried his face in between the valley of her breasts. She was gasping and screaming and writhing beneath him and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if the neighbours would make an emergency call, mistaking their lovemaking for an attack. But every other part of her mind and existence was centred around the man who was pounding into her without abandon. Her Gil Grissom. He lifted his hands underneath her before tightening his hold on her back and pulling her up to him so their chests were pressing together. When Sara's release milked her of every other feeling except pure euphoria, she slumped against Grissom. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck and their ragged breathing drowned out any other noises. When they got their breath back, Grissom carried Sara on wobbly knees to their bedroom before laying her back onto the soft sheets. He collapsed beside her, stroking her matted hair away from her sweating face. She turned to face him, her eyes slightly unfocused as she came back down to earth. "Do you want to sleep?" she asked him, her voice was low and breathless. He smiled, "If I don't?" she answered his question by rolling on top of him, straddling his hips and sinking onto his member slowly. They both groaned at the contact and he held her hips as she began rocking slowly, bracing her hands on his chest. "Mmhh.... OH GOD GIL! YES, YES! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sara all but shrieked as he grunted his pleasure. "Sara, feel... so good... fucking you... don't stop... never stop... I love....you so much... love fucking your tight slit... and your beautiful mouth... ride me good" he repeated the words like they were a mantra. Grissom's fingers clutched at Sara's hips as she continued rocking in a quick rhythm, he lifted his knees and curled his toes into the sheets so he could thrust upward into her. The bed began creaking rather loudly, but Grissom and Sara were oblivious as they carried on slamming against each other in pure bliss. Grissom went over the edge first, taking Sara shortly after, bursting his seed deep within her as her fluid surrounded him and her walls clenched him tightly. He opened his eyes to see her shuddering over him, her head was thrown back and she was biting her lip to keep from crying out any more. Without even thinking, he leaned up, which was a task within itself, and bit her neck leaving a hickey. She smiled down at him and left her own mark on his tanned skin. Then, slipping reluctantly from him, she rolled onto her side so he could spoon her before they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Rated M

When Sara woke up the next morning, Grissom was already gone, a note in his midst. She leaned over to the bedside table and read it, 'Sara, Brass called I got a DB on the strip. Sorry I left before you woke up, be here when I get back, Love Gil x'  
Yawning, she stumbled into the bathroom before taking a hot shower and making some oatmeal. Checking his fridge for groceries, she made a list to get from the store before heading out to the thrift store. Grabbing some milk, eggs and potatoes, she found herself wandering into a specific aisle.  
The aisle was empty, so she didn't feel quite so awkward before scanning the numerous brands of latex protection. After handing over a crisp twenty and leaving the store, she flipped her phone out and hit speed dial. "Grissom," came the monotone voice through the line, "Hello to you too," she laughed and got into her car, "I know you're probably busy so I'll be brief. What time are you home tonight?"  
"Why, did you have something in mind?" his tone was low and it sent a throb down between her legs. She swallowed before replying,  
"Well i've just bought some condoms and it's my night off. But if you're unavailable I'll just be at home in that new, lingerie all alone..." she let the offer hang for a few seconds, biting back a smile. "I'll be there in an hour," his heated reply swam through my ears.

The aroma of rich tomato and chicken greeted Grissom's nostrils as he opened the door to their townhouse. Hank came padding up the stairs and into his arms as he bent down to stroke him. He could hear her singing along to something on the radio but didn't recognise the tune. She was stirring pasta when he finally caught her eye. Sauntering over to him, he realised she was donned in only the silk bra and panties that she'd hinted at. "Hey, welcome home," "Hey," they shared a smouldering kiss that left both of them reeling and he was prepared for round two, but she pushed him away slightly, "Go get ready, I'll make us dinner and then later..."

*  
Sara's smile was wide as she hit the mattress, pinned underneath Grissom's strong build. He locked her legs around his waist and she held him there, their bodies starting to mould together. Grissom started a slow rhythm whilst Sara linked her arms around his neck, rocking her pelvis forward and backward in sync with his thrusts. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he voiced his pleasure and she dug her nails into his back, gasping; her head tilted toward the ceiling. Her hands travelled lower to cup his ass, pulling him deeper with every pound. "Awhhhmm.... Gil, YES!" her eyes were rolling back into her head and her head thrashing from side to side. When Grissom flipped her over, breathing harshly into her ear she moaned again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"  
Grissom slid his fingers underneath her, rubbing furiously over the swollen bundle above their union. "Gil... Please," she whimpered and he smiled wickedly.  
"What Sara? Tell me what you want," he demanded roughly, kissing the tender skin of her neck. She lifted her ass up to him, a silent invitation that he was willing to accept. Stopping his ministrations, she rolled onto her back again and he was off; sinking into her depths with ease. She pushed him off of her slightly, following close behind him so he was head first at the foot of the bed and she was riding him. He hooked one hand behind her neck, the other still firmly clutching her hipbone and pulled her in for a long, hot kiss. Their tongues danced together and soon she was spasming, clenching him, moaning and shuddering her release before collapsing in a slump over his orgasming form. 


	4. Chapter 4 rated m

"How's the case coming along?" Sara asked gently, perching herself on Grissom's desk. He took off his glasses, placed them on the desk and sighed, "Well, we've got a suspect in custody now, Nick's down there with Brass. I was going to go, but-" his sentence was cut short by his sharp intake of breath and he had his temples in his hands. The urge to comfort him was so strong, she was instantly by his side, forgetting they were at work with the door wide open. "Gil, have you took anything for it?" she asked in a soothing voice, he only shook his head; teeth too gritted to say anything.  
"Sara," he managed to get out, "Tell Nick and Brass I'm gonna head home." Sara nodded and left him with a kiss on the cheek, suddenly regretting using up all her vacation days just so she could stay at home, when now she could be going with him and nursing him better. When she reached Nick and Brass, they were just leaving with their suspect cuffed shortly behind. "Hey, guys!" she called, getting their attention, Nick smiled and Brass nodded, "Grissom told me to let you know he's gonna go home. Migraine or something, so he can't help with our case... But by the looks of it, you probably won't be needing his help anyway," she finished watching Jason Donne walking to his cell.

*  
She closed the door as quietly as possible, with the full grocery bag in her hand. Sighing, she set it down on the kitchen counter relieved that it hadn't snapped under the weight. Setting the countless boxes of medicine and tylenol aside, she packed away the food before grabbing a teaspoon and heading to their bedroom. He was lay on his side of the bed, right arm sprawled to the side as if holding her in his sleep and snoring softly.  
She smiled with a sudden rush of pride; this man was hers. Kicking off her shoes and shrugging out of the jacket, she climbed next to him and snuggled against him. He shifted slightly, pulling her closer to him with his eyes still closed. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and both his temples, "I got you some painkillers if you want them." He shook his head, still not rousing fully from sleep, "Okay, but they're on the side if you change your mind." With that she untangled herself, slipped on some pajamas and a pair of thick socks and started dinner. Leaving the veg to simmer, she flicked through the channels on TV. Finally settling on a chat show, she happily continued with the task at hand. Grissom rolled over, yawning and stretching before heading to the bathroom in a rush. After knocking back a tylenol dry, he let his feet take him toward the delicious smell that was streaming through the house. Sara was leaning against the kitchen sink, laughing at something on the telly still unaware of his presence. He stood watching her for a little while until curiosity got the better of him and he spoke up, his voice still cracked with sleep, "What's so funny?" she jumped a little, but recovered quickly and shaking her head slowly. His raised eyebrow stated that it was clearly not nothing,  
"Just, being here with you... Making dinner while you sleep... Watching your-our TV, seems so unreal, yet so good" he nodded in agreement before making his way to her. Backed against the hard marble, she leaned into his embrace willingly, inhaling his manly scent. "So you're staying? I mean, actually moving... Putting your apartment up on the market?" he asker her gently but deadly serious. She looked up at him, their eyes sharing a silent conversation that their mouths could only do when locked together. At that moment, the egg timer beeped startling both Sara and Grissom. She shrugged out of his grip and,  
unloading two plates, served a mouthwatering beef stew.

*  
Sara stepped out of the heavenly hot water, wringing her hair out and securing a towel around herself. The bathroom mirror was heavily steamed up and the room smelled strongly of shower gel. She smoothed the moisturiser into her face and neck, before getting into bed. Grissom was propped up against the headboard,  
his glasses pushed down his nose and that nose buried in a book. She tilted her head so she could read the title, "Dickens?" her voice was filled with curiousness and he smiled up at her, "I thought we already had this conversation?" she nodded her head in agreement, with a grin to match his. "So..." she knelt beside him under the thick quilt, her lips gently tracing invisible patterns on the side of his profile. "So? Do I get to finish this or did you have something else planned?"  
She laughed, her warm breath tickling his neck. Pulling away slowly she teased him, "If you'd rather finish your book, I'll just be in the bathroom." He had his book and glasses on the bedside table in a flash, rolling her gently onto her back. She spread her legs, granting him access and he entered, a willingly participant.  
He kept his eyes on her face as he began rocking inside of her, hard but slow. Pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in, hitting her g-spot everytime.  
She bit into his shoulder, sending a tremor through his body and he loved listening to her stifled moans. Holding back his own grunts, he laid his head against her chest, in the valley between her breasts, listening to her racing heartbeat and feeling her more than hearing her voicing her pleasure. She locked her legs around his waist, thrusting her own pelvis to meet his. Looking back up into her eyes, he noticed they were coal black and slightly unfocused. He briefly wondered how many other men had pleasured her this much, if any. She was now pleading with him to do her harder and he complied, faster and faster they rode on into a state of ecstacy. The only thing keeping him from letting himself go was the sheer pleasure he was getting from watching her tumbling, falling into the depths of orgasm. Not to mention being clenched by her walls, tight and spasming around his member. She cried out his name in pure desire and he felt himself being tugged over to join her. Even though they had both released their juices into and on each other, they carried on moving together. Ten minutes later, fully spent and exhausted, they drifted to a peaceful sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5 rated m again

"Hey, Greg." The young lab tech swiveled to see a beaming Sara in his doorway, in normal circumstances he would have been overjoyed to see the leggy brunette unaccompanied by any of their co-workers but after his recent intake of information from Hodges, he was in a hurry for her to be out of the way. He noticed her face fall when he barely acknowledged her and immediately regretted it,  
"Sara, I'm sorry. I'm just, um, busy. You know, Grissom and his antic-assignments," he quickly corrected himself but his slip didn't go unnoticed. She raised one sleek eyebrow at him, before speaking again, "Greg, is everything okay?" His heartbeat was increasing steadily and if she didn't leave now he was pretty sure that he was going to say something he'd regret.  
"Yeah, fine, fine. Why wouldn't it be? I mean i'm fine how 'bout you? Aren't we all just fine?" She nodded, the look on her face clearly not convinced. As soon as her retreating figure was out of sight, he slapped his forehead with his palm and returned to the computer.

*  
Later in the shift, as Grissom was going over something with Sara, they both became suddenly aware of someone's presence.  
Hodges was stood in the doorway, shifting his weight uncomfortably. The atmosphere in the office was so tense, Sara was sure there had to be more than one elephant in the room. "Your vic's tests came back, inconclusive with anyone in the system. Couldn't get a name, address or age. Sorry," he left swiftly, leaving them rather frustrated. "So we can't get an ID, her body was dumped in a forest miles away from anywhere... We have another Jane Doe." They left the office, heading down to autopsy.  
Grissom claimed, "Well, according to Doc Robbins, she was stabbed multiple times post-mortem so maybe the killer was in a hurry?  
Is looking around constantly in case someone turns up, carries on stabbing her even after she's dead to make sure and dumps her somewhere they'll never look. Well except for hikers."

*  
"Mr. Helms, you said that when you and your wife found the body, you were hiking, right?" the man sat directly opposite merely nodded,  
shooting glances at his lawyer every so often. Sara pushed a photograph of the crime scene toward him, which he didn't take too much notice of, "If you were hiking, why were you wearing mocasins? I mean, did you get sidetracked and accidently managed to climb to the top of a mountain, then find a body that would of been out of your line of sight?" her voice was impatient and clearly frustrated.  
Mr Helms leaned forward folding his hands on the table and meeting Sara's eyes with ice, "Do you really think that if we killed her, I would have called it in? Look, you can harrass me all you want but I didn't kill her. I don't even know her." Sara pushed another picture toward him, "You don't have to know a person to kill them. In fact, I think you killed her by accident. You push your wife around much, Mr Helms? Because I think I know what happened that night. Your marriage has been on the rocks for a couple months now and you're not getting any, so you try your luck with a pretty lady from the bar. She turns you down, after a few beers you start to feel powerful and follow her home. Only she doesn't even get home, because you dragged her to the side of the road and beat her to death. Then you stab her, just to make sure she's dead. But now what? You've just killed a helpless woman by the road and anyone can come by at any moment and your game's up. So what do you do? You push her down the hill, but she gets caught on something. You go down a couple of steps, kick her and she falls into a ditch. So you've got rid of the body, but you've got blood on your hands," she was stopped by the sudden ranting of Mr Helms who was protesting his innocence,  
"Listen, bitch! I didn't kill her and even if I did, how did my wife get there?" Sara smiled darkly,  
"Oh, don't worry I'm getting to that bit. You call your wife up and tell her you've got in a mess, she complies because if she doesn't she knows what's coming for her. And gradually, you come up with a story to cover it all up."  
His face was set in a dark grimace, but he didn't say anything. Brass stepped in then and one of his officers cuffed the young man, leading him to a cell.

*  
"You know Sara, I was really impressed with you tonight." Grissom praised her, kissing her neck slowly. She tilted her head to give him better access,  
"Yeah?" she let out on a breath, he mumbled against her skin something that sounded very much like agreement. "In fact, If you want I can show you exactly how impressed I was..." He moved his wet kisses down toward her chest and she arched her back up to him, fingers knotting in his curls. He lowered one strap of her tank top and moved his attention to the pert breast there. She gasped, her hips bucking forward involuntarily against his growing arousal and their heated breaths filled room, otherwise drowned in silence. Slipping her bottoms off, he was relieved to see she was knickerless.  
"Mmm...." she moaned deeply when he caressed her gently with his fingers. Her musky scent was intoxicating his senses and the only thing keeping him from driving her straight to orgasm was his need to take it slow. Show her how much he loved her. He worked his way back up her body, using his knee as a substitute between the juncture of her legs. His hands wound themselves into her dark hair and she smiled, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Let me love you, Sara," he pleaded and when she nodded, whimpering slightly he let his hands run overt he silky surface that was her skin; touching her like it was their first time. He pressed his face into her collarbone, breathing deeply. Her womanly scent doing things to his manhood that only she could. When his erection bobbed free from his pants, he leaned into her ear, nibbling at the shell and repeating over and over how beautiful she was. A blush worked its way across her porcelain features and she drifted up to heaven. He leaned into the drawer near his side of the bed and pulled out a thin, silky piece of material. Warning her beforehand, Grissom positioned both her arms above her head, tying her hands together with the soft scarf. A mischeivous grin worked its way across his face, as he took in what was going to happen. Sara was spread eagle across their bed, her hands tied together and judging by the size of his throbbing member, he was about to take her, long and good. He positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her a little before plundering inside her. She cried out a mixture of pleasure and pain, though the pain was delicious, "YES! God, Gil...." she panted even though they had barely started.  
Wrapping his arms underneath her, he rocked into her again causing the bed to bang against the wall. She repeated his name, "Oh, GOD! Fuck, YES!" He smiled into her neck, where his face was pressed deeply. She managed to spread her never ending legs even further, creating a new sensation all together. He thrust up into her again, and again,  
and again, slamming against her body with force. If he hurt her, she didn't complain, she only screamed louder. Their pace was becoming fast paced and she was moaning more,  
the next one overlapping the last. "More, PLEASE MORE." They were sweating, already sated though nowhere near climax. He was clinging to her back with his fingers, trying not to slip due to their wet skin and she was lifting her legs so her pelvis was tilted toward the ceiling. When she finally succeeded they both shouted simultaneously,  
"OH MY GOD, GIL.. AHHhhhmmmmmmmmmm," followed by, "SARAAA, SO GOOD, SO WET" After their bodies were drained of release and energy, Grissom licked her glistening neck,  
before untying her restraints. Her head was turned toward the side, still in the arms of ecstasy. Grissom stroked her face, waiting until she came back down to earth and him.  
When she did, he kissed her with as much passion as he had left and she whispered how much she loved him, which he returned. And they fell into the arms of a deep, sleep after the most intense lovemaking either had experienced in their whole life. 


End file.
